Sweet November
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. Natsu x Lucy. POV Lucy. Un poco de drama, humor y romance. ¿Qué son esos sentimientos que afloran? Ella siempre sintió algo por él. Y él... también. Pasión desatada. Lime-lemon.


**Mi primer one shot sobre Fairy Tail. Y, además, el primer escrito con Natsu y Lucy como pareja principal. Al principio, pensé en escribir un drabble, pero fue empezar a teclear y a llenar páginas.  
>Sobre la trama, tiene algo de drama, humor, romanticismo y una escena que podría considerarse lemon (o lime, más bien). Además, es un "point of view" de Lucy. Sí, sigo siendo un hombre, pero me gusta retarme a mí mismo y escribir desde la visión de una chica. Y más si la chica es Lucy, kukuku.<br>Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

******Los personajes son obra del sensei, Hiro Mashima.******

**Pairing:** Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia  
><strong>Título:<strong> Sweet November (Noviembre dulce)

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde aquel día. ¿Recuerdas aquel casual encuentro? No, claro que no. No es tu estilo fijarte en los detalles. No puedo esperar algo así de ti, ¿verdad? Y lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. O sí que lo entiendo, pero no quiero reconocerlo. Me da demasiada vergüenza.

Octubre acabó como otro mes más, pues ya me había acostumbrado al ritmo vital de Magnolia. No así al de Fairy Tail, aunque realmente me divertía compartir cada día con personas tan distintas; en el fondo, tan semejantes. La verdadera fuerza del mejor gremio del país.

De acuerdo, no estoy siendo del todo sincera: me encanta el ambiente que se respira aquí dentro, pero no es lo más importante para mí. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?

Noviembre llegó con frío. Mirando al cielo gris y anodino, cualquiera diría que estábamos de celebración –por enésima vez- por la vuelta de Gildarts y Lisanna. Aún quedaban dos meses para acabar el año, pero tanta alegría y vivacidad me recordó un tiempo mejor. Mi madre todavía vivía y, en aquella mansión tan fría y solitaria, hubo momentos de verdadera felicidad. Ocurría lo mismo año tras año, hasta que ella se marchó… _para siempre_.

¿Podré disfrutar de lo mismo con mi nueva familia? En realidad, querría celebrarlo contigo. A solas.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- me sobresalté, despertando de mi ensueño.

Cuando me percaté de mi situación, estando en la barra y con una mirada azul vigilándome sin pestañear, intenté disimular lo mejor que pude. Mira-san puede llegar a ser un verdadero incordio, pese a la ternura de su sonrisa. Daba la sensación de saber más con esos ojazos azules, de lo que sus labios soltaban por esa boquita. Astuta, sin duda.

- ¿Una pesadilla o… un buen sueño?- preguntó, haciendo la pausa justa.  
>- No estoy segura.- contesté sin ganas, desperezándome lentamente.<p>

Seguro que estaba a punto de largar alguna de sus _bromitas_, pero no estaba de humor para escucharla: había dormido poco la noche anterior, y era culpa de _cierta _persona. Sonreí tímidamente, recordando ese sueño intranquilo y _húmedo_.

Me tomé la libertad de bostezar abiertamente, aprovechando el gesto para mirarte desde la distancia: estabas junto a Gray, Happy, Elfman y Lisanna. Noté una gota de sudor en la nuca, oteando a Juvia tras una columna. Esta chica nunca se iba a rendir.

¿Y yo? Ni siquiera lo he intentado.

- Compadezco a Gray. Debe ser una molestia.- murmuré para mí.  
>- ¿Tú crees? Desde que Juvia-chan se unió, Gray parece más feliz.- razonó la guapa camarera del gremio.- Aunque solo es mi opinión. Seguramente, parece más que ella lo espía sin descanso. Sin una razón verdadera, ¿no?- explicó, mientras me giraba de nuevo.<p>

La miré seriamente, pese a que ella no paraba de sonreír. ¿Por qué me hacía dudar…?

Honestamente, sentía envidia por la pureza de la chica que, una vez, intentó raptarme. Eso formaba parte del pasado, claro.

Sentía envidia de la buena, porque ella es capaz de liberar sus sentimientos sin apenarse; sean o no correspondidos, al final no se arrepentirá de haberlo probado, al menos.

Yo estaba en el lado opuesto. Sin cruzar la línea del simple compañerismo jamás sabría, si el hormigueo que recorría mi interior, era sólo una utopía. ¿Y si fuese real? ¿Cómo hacer frente? ¡Es él! Estamos hablando de un chico obsesionado con las peleas, con demostrar que es el más fuerte. Que, sin embargo, defendería el honor de este gremio, de sus _nakama_, con su propia vida. Y que, aunque no lo supiese en ese instante, siempre me miraba de reojo. Siempre, desde que nos conociéramos, mantenía una posición protectora desde lejos.

¿Por qué tantas dudas? Lo sabes muy bien: miedo al rechazo. No quieres que pase lo mismo; no otra vez.

- Pero, mi padre…- susurré, notando un rubor repentino.  
>- ¿Te pasa algo, Lucy? Tienes las mejillas rojas.- dijo la ojiazul, preocupada.- Últimamente está haciendo más frío, así que deberías abrigarte mejor.- concluyó, sirviéndome con rapidez una taza de chocolate caliente.<br>- No te preocupes.- alcancé a comentar, aunque insistió en que me tomase la bebida.

Lo cierto es que no hube cambiado mi estilo de vestir, incluso habiendo entrado en una estación menos agradable que el verano. Me gustaba llevar minifalda y una camiseta, así que lo único novedoso de mi vestimenta era una chaqueta. Pero, realmente, pasaba frío fuera de día o, sobre todo, de noche. Todo por mantener el aspecto, y que él se fijase en mí.

¿Funcionaba? Él siempre iba igual. No se separaba de esa bufanda; un objeto tan especial. Una vez tuve la oportunidad de tocarla y olerla, y la verdad es que transmitía calidez. Sonreí, aunque en mi interior estaba triste.

Esa noche volví sola a casa, como de costumbre.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de incertidumbre: volvíamos a salir de misión, tras lo que había sucedido en Edoras. Pero, mi corazón estaba inquieto por algún motivo. Si tuviese que reconocerlo, seguramente, era la presencia de la hermana menor de Mirajane. Mi agitación iba en aumento cuando la veía tan radiante a tu lado, hablando tan amenamente.

Estuve de acuerdo en compartir nuestros trabajos con ella, puesto que acababa de volver de un mundo que no era el suyo, y eso podría pesarle en éste. Además, Erza y Gray tenían otras prioridades en aquella época. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente Lisanna?

- Lucy, estás más callada de lo normal. Puede ser que… ¿el gato te haya comido la lengua?- bromeó Happy, con su típico gesto de burla.  
>- Calla, gato idiota.- solté, algo enfadada. No se lo tomó en serio, como siempre.<br>- ¡Natsu, Lucy dice que quiere disfrazarse de camarera otra vez!- exclamó, revoloteando alrededor de su mejor amigo.  
>- ¿En serio? ¡Cuando volvamos a casa, le pondremos esa ropa e iremos al gremio!- soltó el más ruidoso, mientras la otra chica reía. Empezaban a sacarme de quicio.- Aunque…- caminó hacia mí a una velocidad tremenda, sorprendiéndome.- …no pareces tener buena cara.- dijo él, acercando muchísimo su rostro al mío.<br>- Siento no ser guapa.- apunté, con los ojos cerrados y mi mano derecha alejando su mirar.- Solo nece-…

Mi respiración se entrecortó por un segundo. Un instante insignificante que, para mí, lo fue todo: su bufanda enroscada en mi cuello; su brazo en mi cintura; su presencia junto a la mía. Por una vez, no quise disimular el extremo sonrojo que aquella situación me produjo. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con mi compañera; pero, si esto era un duelo, no iba a perder mi oportunidad. Ahora entendía a Juvia mucho mejor.

- Lisanna, ponte al otro lado. Así estará más arropada.- interpretó él con su insulsa ingenuidad.  
>- Pero, Natsu, no creo que…<p>

La chica de cabello plateado había entendido la situación, ya que se podía leer fácilmente en mi rostro. Sin embargo, no dejé que terminara de hablar, porque aquello era la gota que colmaba mi paciencia.

Quizá reaccioné bruscamente. Me deshice del agarre del chico y desenrollé la bufanda, tirándola a su cara. Normal que estuviese confundido; aunque se lo explicase, no lo entendería.

Fue demasiado embarazoso. No miré atrás. Me alejé de allí a toda velocidad. Ya no me importaba.

"_Eres un idiota, Natsu."_

Las lágrimas caían sin control. Me metí en el tren que iba hacia la ciudad, tapándome el rostro hasta que estuve en el vagón. Pese a estar sola en el cubículo, quise aguantar hasta llegar a casa. Sabía que iba a ser un día horrible (lo estaba siendo, de hecho); otra noche fría y solitaria, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. O eso quería hacerme creer. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz de una vez? ¿Por qué seguía martilleando mi mente, clavando agujas en mi corazón?

Yo tenía la culpa. Tal vez no toda, pero sí gran parte. Si hubiese confesado lo que siento…, aunque ni sé qué es esto que me aprieta tanto. ¿Qué es lo que anhelo? Si fuese por él, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a dar?

Escuché tu voz en la oscuridad, acurrucada entre las sábanas. Me dolían los ojos, después de haber llorado tanto. Pero, te ignoré. No quería verte. No, no podía verte. Me sentía indefensa, inútil. Te rendiste; pude conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente fue igual de penosa. Desayuné por inercia, asegurándome antes de cerrar la puerta y las ventanas. Y de correr las cortinas. Sé que intentaste pedirme perdón de alguna forma, pese a que no sabías la razón. Continuaste haciendo lo mismo, día y noche, durante los siguientes siete días.

Y, cuando me percaté de mi error, cuando más te necesitaba, cuando tuve el valor de mirarte a la cara, no apareciste.

Volví al gremio un día lluvioso, recuperada a esas alturas de la gripe que había cogido anteriormente. Tu instinto daba miedo. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba enferma aquel día? Ni siquiera mi vínculo con los espíritus estelares era tan preciso, tan cercano. Y, lo cierto, es que intentaron animarme –y continuaban- de cualquier manera. El más empeñado en ello, cómo no, era Loki. Pero, mi obstinación no conocía límites, así que no les hice caso.

Nadie intentó un acercamiento. Las personas presentes no me conocían tan bien, a pesar de los muchos rumores que soltaban con impunidad. No me importaban los cuchicheos sobre mí. Pero cuando escuché que te habías marchado con Lisanna, con _ella_, mi corazón aceleró su ritmo. Apreté los dientes y continué hacia el panel de las misiones, deseando encontrar encargos suficientes para desaparecer de allí durante bastante tiempo.

Quería huir. ¿No habías hecho tú lo mismo?

Al final, y me arrepentí de haber pensando en caliente, comprendí que estabas de misión con ella. Únicamente estabas ayudando a una amiga, y yo…

"_Soy patética."_

- Estas tres.

Mostré los panfletos, dejando que Mirajane apuntara la información en el registro. Y me marché, sin más. No volvería por este lugar pronto, y eso me aliviaba bastante. No porque odiase el edificio y a la gente –me encantaba el gremio-, sino con la idea de no encontrarme con él inesperadamente.

Terminé de hacer el equipaje y puse rumbo a mi primera aventura. Había elegido trabajos fáciles, de mi nivel; con suficiente recompensa para pagar el alquiler del mes y cubrir otras necesidades básicas. No me preocuparía por más.

Regresé en la madrugada del día veinte de noviembre, echando de menos tu compañía y hasta la de Happy. Tomé en consideración el consejo de abrigarme; por eso, no sufrí mayor percance que el agotamiento de haber caminado muchísimo.

Me había servido como experiencia; y no únicamente como maga. En mi viaje encontré ciertos obstáculos que me pusieron a prueba, a pesar de la sencillez de los encargos. Podría ser un buen y largo pasaje en mi próximo libro, puesto que recuperé las ganas por la escritura en mi senda. De cierta forma, me hube encontrado a mí misma, aunque suene a tópico.

- Apuesto a que te emocionarías con mi relato.- murmuré al silencio de la noche.

Me pareció oír tu voz, pero había sido una ilusión.

Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, así que consideré quedarme despierta un poco más. Aproveché para ducharme con agua caliente, un lujo del que no había disfrutado desde hacía jornadas. También me preparé algo sencillo para tomar, al tiempo que las ideas se plasmaban en el papel.

Cuando noté el primer rayo en la ventana, me incorporé y me apoyé en la alacena, asiendo la taza de té humeante. Con el primer sorbo, y puedo asegurarlo, percibí tu silueta recortada en las sombras, allá en el puente que cruzaba el canal. Me estabas saludando en la distancia, y yo te sonreí.

Pero había sido una ilusión.

Aquella tarde me pasé por Fairy Tail. Recuperada mi sonrisa y mi vitalidad, saludé a quienes me reconocieron. Los chismes parecían haber acabado. Supongo que era cierto el dicho: _"si no haces caso a las habladurías, acabarán por desaparecer"_.

Todo iba bien, pues incluso la peliazul que controlaba el agua, me dejó claro que ya no era su rival en el amor. No lo entendí al principio, hasta que vi a Gray acercándose –aún con cierta timidez- a ella. Sonreí abiertamente. _Algo _debía haber pasado durantes las misiones.

El equipo volvía a estar junto, al parecer. Erza también estaba presente. Happy volaba por las mesas, divirtiéndose a su manera.

Levy me abrazó con tanta fuerza, que creí que iba a dar con mi culo en el suelo. Charle y Lilly conversaban tranquilamente. Wendy estaba junto a Lisanna, y a ésta le pedí disculpas por lo ocurrido días antes. Tal como esperaba de ella, me dijo que no me preocupase, que lo entendía.

¿Qué entendía? Su sonrisita me hizo enarcar una ceja. En realidad, estaban actuando sospechosamente. Bueno, puede que fuese mi imaginación.

Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que no pasé por alto: tú no estabas. Miré a un lado y a otro, disimulando lo posible al tiempo que me acercaba al bar. No te encontré.

- Mira-san, las tres misiones fueron cumplidas sin problemas.- informé a la maga de pelo plateado, sonriendo amistosamente.- Qué tranquilo está esto, ¿no?- apunté, indagando de forma inocente.  
>- Sí, el día acompaña después de tanta lluvia.- respondió ella, apuntando el informe.- ¿Te sirvo algo?- preguntó, guardando el enorme libro.<p>

Pedí el almuerzo aunque hubiese pasado la hora. Siendo sincera, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno antes del amanecer. Pese a haber dormido bastante, estaba hambrienta. A lo mejor era ésa la principal razón. Fuera lo que fuese, ese día pude combinar un par de prendas que había comprado en mi viaje, siendo fiel a mi estilo. Sé que no iba a servir para que se fijase en mí, pero me sentía a gusto conmigo misma.

- Tomaré lo mismo que la rubia. Yo invito.- entró una voz peculiar.

Había notado que alguien se sentaba junto a mí, pero no me molesté en mirar en ese momento. No obstante, al reconocer ese tono divertido, al percibir una esencia inconfundible, al escudriñar esos ojos con alma de fuego… ¡estuve a punto de saltar y abrazarlo! ¿Por qué me contuve? ¿Por las apariencias? Todavía no estaba segura de mis sentimientos. Además, hacía días que no nos veíamos, y no hubiese sido conveniente actuar como una chiquilla enamoradiza.

¿Amor? ¿No es sólo cariño, aprecio?

- Gracias, Natsu.- le dije.- Y perdona por…- añadí, un tanto sonrojada por el apocamiento.  
>- ¿Por ser tan guapa? No tienes que disculparte.- aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, de verdad.<p>

Su sonrisa se me clavó en el alma. Me recordó al día en que nos conocimos, cuando me agarró de la mano y me pidió que lo siguiera. Ese día, gracias a él, cumplí mi sueño de unirme a este gremio. Más que eso: me di cuenta de lo detallista que era. A su manera, claro. No pude evitar las lágrimas, aunque en esta ocasión eran de felicidad.

Lo abracé sin reparos. Respondió a mi gesto. No era la primera vez que me _salvaba_.

- Gracias.- susurré, controlando el sollozo.- Te echaba de menos.  
>- Tranquila. Después de todo eres mi amiga.- indicó, mientras se escuchaban algunos silbidos burlones.<p>

Me separé de él, limpiándome las mejillas. Sonreí honestamente, aunque hubiese deseado escuchar otra cosa. Entonces, ¿solamente amistad? Sé que no podía esperar más, pero el sabor de aquello era amargo.

No obstante, todavía no pretendía rendirme. No lo volvería a estropear por una pataleta sin sentido, aunque tuviese que partir de cero. Pensándolo bien, no era necesario volver al principio, ya que tenía un vínculo con él desde hacía meses. Por haber estado unos días sin vernos, eso no significaba que hubiésemos alejado nuestra amistad. Él lo había reconocido, así que tenía un punto de apoyo: basaría mi conquista en nuestra amistosa relación.

He de confesar que, observando sus labios tan de cerca, me apeteció probarlos. Esto produjo que me ruborizase más, llamando su atención. Pude disimularlo, inventándome una excusa bien pensada (y funcionó, supuse). Natsu es Natsu, después de todo; aunque sus ojos parecían haber cambiado: más profundos, más sagaces. ¿Habría sido mi imaginación?

El mes estaba a punto de terminar, y volvieron los días alegres: habíamos reforzado ese lazo tan único –e irrompible- que nos unió desde el primer día.

Amistad.

Me reí al rememorarlo. Un sentimiento tan puro no podía ser malo; no nos hacíamos daño, podíamos bromear. Podíamos vernos a cualquier hora. Compartíamos el tiempo sin preocupaciones. Entendíamos los silencios. Y sabíamos darnos momentos de soledad. De intimidad también, pese a que solías aparecer por casa inesperadamente. Pero, hasta eso empezaba a gustarme. Me gustaba todo de ti. Por eso, tenerte únicamente como amigo me parecía poco. Era insuficiente.

Sí, estaba siendo egoísta en mis pensamientos.

Fue el día veintisiete del undécimo mes; me acuerdo, porque siempre se me terminaba la crema facial y mi alijo secreto de chocolate. Había vuelto de la tienda, para reponer las existencias, y me encontré con una nota en el marco de la ventana. Me pareció raro que él no estuviese por allí, junto al _gatito hablador_. No le di mayor importancia, mientras el trozo de papel pasó de una a otra mano. ¿Se me habría olvidado algo…?

Mis ojos se agrandaron al leer el texto.

"_Estaré esperándote en el parque Southgate, cerca del árbol. A las seis y media de esta tarde."_

Tu letra. No me cabía la menor duda. Estaba abrumada. Quiero decir, feliz; pero no sabía qué pensar. Después de todo, era el mismo sitio donde quedamos aquella vez, cuando pretendías buscar un tesoro y me pediste que invocara a Virgo. Aunque me reí al mencionarlo. En aquella ocasión me lo habías dicho cara a cara. ¿Por qué una notita a estas alturas?

Me emocioné. ¿Y si…?

Habíamos vivido lo suficiente, conjuntamente, para tener recuerdos cotidianos. Volvió a mí aquel día, cuando salté de la torre, intentando huir de la opresión de mi progenitor. Phantom Lord fue su títere, utilizando el dinero como catalizador. Y yo no dudé en tirarme al vacío, porque sabía que estabas allí. Y me cogiste. Y lloré abatida; pero, también, hubo lágrimas de confianza. Me la diste tú, Natsu. A manos llenas.

- La segunda vez que me enamoré de ti, supongo.- murmuré, mientras la hoja se humedecía.

Por una vez, tuve muy claro qué iba a ponerme para la cita. Me sonrojé, creyendo con todo mi corazón que se trataba de eso. Me había guardado mis sentimientos; cosas que nunca pensé que iba a decirte. Porque, pensándolo bien, ¿entenderás lo que significa? Lo siento, sé que no destacas por tu inteligencia, pero también sé que me comprenderás.

¿Quién, si no, ha estado conmigo desde entonces?

Estaba muy nerviosa. La experiencia anterior me valió para contener el rubor inicial, pero en cuanto te observé recostado contra el tronco, de brazos cruzados, mi respiración dejó de seguir a mi raciocinio. Agarré el extremo inferior de la falda, porque si no lo hacía, seguro que me verías la ropa interior. Vaya tontería. Suspiré. Hasta tal punto estaba frenética.

El atardecer se perdía en el horizonte. Empezó a caminar hacia mí, lo que provocó que mi cabeza bajase su ángulo, oteando directamente a la hierba. Si lo miraba directamente, probablemente, me quedaría muda.

- ¿Qué tal, _Luigi_?- soltó, causando que frunciese el ceño.- Me han dicho que hay _algo _interesante enterrado por aquí.- continuó, haciendo que mis dientes rechinaran.

¡Lo sabía! Ah, pensar en este idiota de forma tan romántica, es como esperar que broten jewels de la tierra. No reaccioné en esos instantes. Estaba fastidiada y, a la vez, más relajada. Supongo que no hay más que hacer, que será mi amigo y punto. Y, por eso mismo, me iba a pagar el que hubiese roto las pocas ilusiones que me quedaban. Mi enfado iba incrementándose a medida que levanté la mirada, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con lo suyos y…

- Era broma.- sonrió. Su sonrojo era palpable.- Tengo que decirte algo, Lucy.

Todo se paró durante un eterno segundo, tras escuchar esas palabras. Estuve a un paso de lanzarle un derechazo a la cara, pero él me detuvo con ambas manos. La física, tan bromista ella, quiso que trastabillara, haciéndome quedar como una torpe –ya lo sabía-, y cayendo sobre su pecho.

- Es complicado de decir. Se me da bien pelear, comer, dormir…- empezó a murmurar.  
>- Natsu…<br>- Incluso Gray me ayudó a ensayar. Pero Igneel nunca me enseñó sobre esto, y…- siguió, el muy idiota.  
>- Natsu…<br>- Las chicas se rieron, porque Erza quiso hacer tu papel para que yo…- no me interesaba lo que hubieses estado haciendo para este momento.  
>- ¡Natsu!- al final, tuve que gritar.<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Bésame de una maldita vez.<p>

Mi primer beso. No podía compararlo; no quería, de todas formas. Supo a risas; supo a dulce. Delicioso. Supo un poco a salado, aunque fue un _salado placentero_. Me cautivó de nuevo, como si no hubiese sido suficiente con las veces anteriores. Su timidez, tu timidez, se convirtió en pasión. También era mi caso, pues de igual modo soy una novata en estos temas. Pero me sorprendió lo delicado que fuiste esa vez. Y las siguientes, aunque eso es otra historia.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunté, después de haber profundizado aquel roce durante unos minutos.  
>- Pues… a ver… ehm… m-me gustas, Lucy.- lograste terminar, pese al tartamudeo.<br>- Eres tan mono.- aseguré, mirándote agradecida y sin soltarte de la cintura.

No sabía si te había molestado el comentario o que, en realidad, estabas pensando en su significado. Quise reírme, porque habías puesto una carita muy graciosa. No lo hice, por si acaso. Besé tu mejilla, intentando rescatarte de tu meditación. Reaccionaste.

- Prefiero un dragón.- dijiste todo serio.

Me asombré, puesto que no esperaba tal comentario. ¿Tan sencillito llegabas a ser? Bueno, debo reconocer que me encanta esa faceta tan tuya. Solté una carcajada sincera.

- Está bien.- comenté, mientras reía.- Eres tan dragón.- utilicé las mismas palabras, enfatizando tu inocente petición.

Tu sonrisa iluminó la noche presente, resguardándonos en aquel rincón convertido en _nuestro_. No resistí la tentación de besarte nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso a los rumores que llegaban desde la cercana ciudad.

Aquella noche volví acompañada, aunque dormí sola. Iríamos paso a paso, sin prisas.

La mañana siguiente nació radiante, al igual que mi ánimo. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, de abrazarte, de besarte, que me pasé media hora mirando al techo. Ni siquiera me había cambiado; estuve dando vueltas en ropa interior, ensimismada en escenas que quería que ocurriesen. Hasta que te oí llegar, junto a Happy, y volví a la realidad.

No pude ponerme cariñosa, porque me daba apuro estando con nuestro azul compañero. Sin embargo, busqué tu mano y la encontré. No me miraste, pero sentí el cosquilleo. Y percibí tu sonrisa.

Nadie se extrañó cuando entramos al gremio de aquella guisa. Era como si no les importara. Hinché los mofletes. ¿Acaso no se alegraban? Pero, una vez más, había sacado conclusiones precipitadas: nos miraban con caras sonrientes, mientras la mayor parte de los tíos le soltaban a Natsu que _aprovechase bien_. ¡Qué obscenos! Aunque…

Él, claro, se ruborizó ante esos comentarios. Pensé que empezaría a golpear a todo el mundo, pero se quedó a mi lado sin rechistar. Sonreí.

Mientras continuó hacia el tablón, buscando un trabajo que pudiésemos llevar a cabo, aproveché para acercarme a la barra y pedir algo de comer. No había desayunado entre el nerviosismo y mi _estupor romántico_.

- ¿Sabes qué? Desde que cierta chica se unió, Natsu está más feliz.- comenzó la guapísima camarera y modelo de la Sorcerer.- Antes, solía estar muy callado y pensativo. Deprimido, incluso.- añadió, tornando su gesto.- Pero, tú lo ayudaste, Lucy.- concluyó, guiñándome un ojo.

Me sentí reconfortada. Con ganas de levantarme e ir a abrazarlo con fuerza. Me contuve; no por las apariencias, pues ya no era necesario. Quería que él me contase su historia, y que utilizase mi hombro como apoyo. Quería que lo supiera: que me tenía para lo que quisiera.

Incluyendo…, b-bueno…

- Mira-san, gracias.- le susurré a la joven mujer, con una gran sonrisa en mi boca.

Partimos ese mismo día hacia Shirotsume, ciudad donde residía el cliente del encargo a realizar. No tuvimos momentos de intimidad, pero me era suficiente estar contigo. Con compartir todas las horas a tu lado. Además, siempre encontré un ratito para abrazarte y besarte. ¿Hacía falta más?

Regresamos el día treinta, un poco después del mediodía. Estaba agotada, en el sentido profesional de la expresión. Fuimos directamente al gremio, como solía ser habitual tras un trabajo. Había mucha gente por allí a aquella hora; también supuse que por la cercanía del almuerzo. Sin tiempo siquiera a sentarme, un grupito de chicas me rodeó: me miraban con los ojos tornados y sonrisitas instaladas en sus labios. ¿Qué querían? A Natsu y Happy, simplemente, los saludaron. Pero, a mí, me _abdujeron _sin piedad. Me mosqueé.

Una emboscada.

- Cuenta, cuenta. Y con todo lujo de detalles.- lo dijo Kana, tras dar un trago a su barril de licor.

También estaban Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Biska, Evergreen e, incluso, Erza –con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Wendy se quiso apuntar, pese a las quejas de Charle replicando que no era oportuno para una niña de su edad. Pero Kana consiguió que se uniera a la comitiva, incluida la gatita blanca. No me quedó más remedio que _abdicar_.

- …y nos besamos.- concluí la historieta, mientras algunas chicas estaban casi llorando de la emoción.  
>- ¿Nada más? Qué aburrida.- apuntó Kana, cómo no.<br>- ¿Me puedo levantar ya?- pregunté, buscando con la mirada al pelirrosa.

Se habían portado bien, la verdad: me invitaron a comer, dejando que hiciese pausas en el relato para sentirme más cómoda. Verdaderas amigas, aunque _demasiado_ interesadas. Sonreí levemente, ya que a ti parecía irte peor: muchos de los que solamente te habían saludado, ahora te pedían que les contases, y tú te negabas. Hasta que estalló la pelea de todos los días, y en ese momento te descontrolaste –como siempre. La pelirroja amante de las armas me sorprendió.

- Lucy… ahora te respeto.- reconoció, con la cara toda roja.

¡¿Cómo que "ahora"?! ¿Y antes qué? Me abochorné sobremanera, porque todas me seguían mirando con admiración –y algo de envidia, sentí en algunos atisbos. Hasta la _bebedora profesional_ se rindió a la evidencia.

Pudimos escaparnos de aquel _infierno _cuando la tarde ya se perdía en el cielo. Solo pensaba en darme una ducha y dormir, por eso no fui demasiado alegre en la despedida. Me arrepentí al pensar que no te vería hasta mañana, en el inicio de un nuevo período. Nunca imaginé la sorpresa que me esperaba esa misma noche.

Había terminado en el baño, y me puse a escribir en el diario, contando lo sucedido a mi madre. Al principio no me enteré bien, pensando que el viento producía algún sonido extraño en los cristales. Pero, al fijarme bien, la noche era muy tranquila: apenas debía estar soplando una brisilla. Volví a escuchar varios repiqueteos en la ventana. Me asomé. Eras tú.

- Hola.- fue tu saludo al abrir la ventana.  
>- Hola.- respondí, contenta.<br>- ¿Puedo entrar…?- preguntaste, dándome cuenta de que no me había movido para dejarte espacio.  
>- Perdona.- murmuré.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí, curiosa.<br>- Quería verte.- respondiste sin dar rodeos.- Aprovechando que Happy se durmió temprano, decidí pasear y… llegué aquí.- añadiste, desviando la mirada y rascándote la mejilla.

Te besé. Te abracé. Tenía tantas ganas. En realidad, tenía _más _ganas; quería _probar _contigo. Y estabas aquí.

- Natsu, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- asentiste con la cabeza, mientras me llevabas hacia la cama, en tus brazos.- ¿Qué hay de Lisanna?- sentí un poco de miedo al confesar la cuestión.  
>- Ella es una buena amiga, nada más. Éramos niños cuando empezamos a llevarnos bien. Luego, mu-… es decir, desapareció. Y nunca esperé volver a verla.- explicaste en primera instancia.- Te conocí a ti y…- hiciste una pausa, suspirando.- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en Hargeon?<br>- Sí. No podría olvidarlo.- reconocí, sonrojándome.- ¿Por qué?  
>- Ese día… me enamoré de ti.<p>

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Mi boca quedó abierta por el desconcierto. Mis labios sonrieron. Mis ojos se alegraron, regalándole felicidad a mis mejillas. Tus palabras me habían embelesado, creyéndolas veraces y espontáneas; sabiendo que venían de ti, de tu interior. Y, en ese momento, lo comprendí: entendí que eras tú. El primero y el único. Únicamente tú marcarías la pasión en mi cuerpo.

_A fuego y caricias._

- Natsu, te quiero.

Tus labios se movieron en sintonía, y no me hizo falta escuchar para saber lo que decías. Bastó un instante para unir nuestras bocas, dejando libertad al ímpetu que hubimos ocultado durante tanto. Luego, mi lengua se deshizo con la tuya, aumentando la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Empezaba a perder la cordura y, gracias a esto, el pijama que recubría mi físico se esfumó. Fuiste rápido, y muy travieso. No costó desprenderte de tu ropa. ¿Tanto me deseabas, igual que yo a ti?

Sentí algo de vergüenza, pues era la primera vez que te veía desnudo. Y tú a mí, aunque más de una vez –por circunstancias varias- tu cabeza hubo acabado en mi escote. Pero, al fin, estabas sobre mí, recorriendo cada recoveco de mi ser. Había tanta humanidad en tus mimos, que creí derretirme en cada una de esas caricias.

No podía aguantarlo más. Quería que me poseyeses allí mismo, en la intimidad de mi habitación. Tú y yo, tal como lo soñaba a menudo.

- Estoy... ardiendo.- gemí, jadeando y mordiendo tu labio inferior luego.  
>- Esa... es mi frase...- murmuraste, lamiendo mi cuello y bajando hasta mis senos después.<p>

Te convertiste en una auténtica bestia. Y, sin embargo, me sentí la chica más afortunada de Fiore, ya que tu empuje –pese a ser altamente rítmico y férvido- fue complaciente. Cortés, pero impulsivo. Grato, pero exaltado. Yo también estaba extasiada, y actué sin pensar: arqueé la espalda sobre la cama, mientras mis piernas se cruzaban en tu cintura. Me levantaste en peso, leyendo mis intenciones a la perfección. En ningún momento dejaste de penetrar en el lugar más virginal de mi cuerpo, que solamente tú pudiste gozar con mi total permiso.

Varios objetos cayeron al suelo, al tiempo que mi sonrisa chocaba contra la tuya. Mi mano sintió el peso de tu virilidad, pues estabas buscando una guía que te permitiese _volver a profanar aquella zona_. No parecías un principiante, salvo por algún detalle. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber yo? Estaba disfrutando altaneramente de ti; eso es lo único que me importaba.

Me llevaste en volandas, hasta hacerme perder la sensación de realidad durante unos intensos segundos. Una explosión de sensaciones que recorrieron mi interior, llegando a la matriz como un torrente imparable.

Cálido. Como tú.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado. Me desperté a tu lado, después de quedarme prendada de tu esencia y, agotada, caí rendida en el lecho. ¿Qué me habías hecho? Sonreí. Dormías apaciblemente; acaricié tu revuelta melena. Besé tu nariz y la mejilla descubierta. Volví a tantear tus fibrosos brazos, y me acurruqué a tu vera.

Me había vuelto adicta a ti, así que tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad.

Natsu y Lucy, qué bien suena. Después de todo, _no puede haber fuego sin magia_. Para magia, la nuestra.

Y llegó diciembre. Pero, _ésa es otra historia_. Prefiero seguir saboreando el regusto azucarado del _dulce noviembre_.


End file.
